Conventional power drywall sanding or painting devices utilize motors which are typically located on distal ends of the devices. Use of these devices is tiring for the user because of the significant weight of the motor at the working end of the tool. This is particularly true of devices having extension handles. Moreover, two devices are required to perform sanding and painting operations. It is important that the working head be moveable, but that it be constrained against rotation. The device must also be capable of being locked in a predetermined position. It is desirable that a painter and/or sander be relatively light in weight because much of the work is done above the head of the user and excess weight results in fatigue to the user.